


A Ranger Date in Starbucks

by KingdomofAwkward



Series: O'Ceratyn (Halt/Crowley) [3]
Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: AU, Coffee Shop, M/M, Modern AU, Ranger's apprentice - Freeform, The Ranger's Apprentice, alternative universe, coffee shop AU, cralt, crowley - Freeform, crowley and coffee, crowley/halt, halt - Freeform, halt and coffee, halt and crowley are dating, modern day AU, o'ceratyn, ranger's apprentice aus, ranger's apprentice modern au, rangers and coffee, rangers live off coffee, rangers love coffee, the ranger's apprentice fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingdomofAwkward/pseuds/KingdomofAwkward
Summary: Halt and Crowley go on a date in Starbucks- and Halt really should have expected this. Modern AU





	

It wasn't a high-end coffee shop- in fact, it was actually just the local Starbucks. But it was the thought that counted, and they were both on a budget. It worked, so they chose it.

Halt looked over at his redheaded boyfriend as Crowley bounced back and forth on his heels. “What are you gonna order?” Crowley asked Halt, still staring at the menu. “My usual, I would think,” Halt told him, watching the gears turn in Crowley's head. Halt sensed a dangerous idea was forming in Crowley's head and tried to interrupt his train of thought. 

“How about we both order-” 

“Everything,” Crowley whispered, eyes growing large at the thought.  
“What?!” Halt asked incredulously, staring at his decidedly insane lover. “We're gonna order everything!” Crowley repeated, grinning ear to ear, as the last person in front of them ordered. 

“Hello, gentlemen! What can I get you today?” The cashier asked, cheerfully. “Everything,” Crowley replied, smiling politely. “Erm, excuse me, sir?” The cashier asked, confused. “We want to drink everything. All the coffee. Trying new things, you know,” Crowley informed the poor cashier, who looked both amused and terrified.  
“Okay then, sir. Go find a seat and I'll be calling your orders in a minute! Names?” “I'm Crowley, he's Halt,” Crowley informed the man, who nodded at them. Crowley turned and grabbed Halt's hand and dragged him over to a table. 

“Crowley, we can't drink all the coffee! How are we even going to afford all that?!” Halt hissed at Crowley, who was grinning. His smile slipped a little. “Um, well.... we could... I got it!” Crowley stood up, and turning to the rest of the Starbucks announced,  
“MY FRIEND AND I ARE GONNA DRINK ALL THE COFFEE, AND HE DOESN'T WANNA PAY. ANYONE WANNA HELP OUT A PIONEER IN THE COFFEE WORLD?” 

Halt buried his face in his hands. Sometimes he didn't even know why he was dating the man, but he also knew his world would be a sad place without him.  
Especially when the other people in the Starbucks started cheering and pulling out their wallets.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write something fluffy for once and this is what I got! Hopefully you enjoy, and feel free to review and critique my work!


End file.
